


Corazón y el Alma

by kissontheneck



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Cookleta, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissontheneck/pseuds/kissontheneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cook explores his musical horizons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corazón y el Alma

**Author's Note:**

> For my mama's birthday (**lire_casander** (LJ)). I love you, mama! ♥ And thank you to my little sister, **storylandqueen** (LJ), who helped push me towards a general story idea and kept on me even though I fought it a little because I've had a kind of writing block. I love you too, sista. ♥

David Cook loves hearing David Archuleta play the piano. Not just because he's amazing at it. Not just because he can't help staring at his hands delicately tracing the keys with effortless energy, or the intense expression that transforms his face into almost another being. No, it's the sound too. Cook likes piano music, and when David really pushes it out of himself -- when he really extracts heavy emotion-filled notes -- Cook can feel it heavy on his heart, the same way he does when he plays the guitar. And it makes him yearn to be able to trace the keys in the same way, to make the same sounds and to feel the same emotion. _He_ wants to produce that same magic himself.

And so it happens, as he's sitting in the music room one day -- not really working though he should be -- that he abandons his guitar at his side and goes over to the piano and stands by it, staring at it. Unconsciously, he slides his hand along its sleek, polished edge, much in the same way he's been known to touch David after the lights have gone out for the day. There is a certain longing in his heart, like he can feel piano notes waiting to be released, if only he knew how to set them free. He finally sits on the bench, streaking his hands across the equally as smooth and shining fallboard. Normally, he wouldn't mess around with other people's instruments -- he knew the slight panic he felt when he saw someone else touch one of his guitars, especially without permission. But it was becoming rather tempting, and it was David, so he knew it shouldn't be much of a problem, and he's a musician too so he knows how to handle expensive instruments. As if finally convinced by the excuses, his rough hands push up on the fallboard, revealing the beautifully stark white keys.

They are almost too handsome to behold, and he suddenly feels pretty unworthy of even being near them. Guitars are rough and tumble, meant to be abused and taken to their limits -- but pianos are gentle, clean, sophisticated beings. Even Billy Joel's or Elton John's abusive rock songs never leave a piano in pieces on the stage. It is still revered and graceful, and Cook's hand retracts slightly from the holiness.

Andy once tried to get him to play. But they were younger and all Cook cared about was rocking the guitar. Girls love the guitar player, after all. With some jest Cook had finally asked Andy to show him "Chopsticks" or "That song from the movie _Big_". And Andy, sort of rolling his eyes, complied. At least Andy didn't have to worry about Cook taking over the piano work onstage.

Cook stares at the keys, trying to remember where he was supposed to begin. He didn't quite remember there being so many keys for one thing. Unsure, he presses his left index finger against a random key, and the sound comes out louder than he expects. He frowns at it, because he was sure it wasn't the right one. He tries another and then another before he thinks he might at least be close. He plinks at the surrounding keys, trying to remember the pattern, which he had admittedly memorized by feel as opposed to notes.

Probably ten minutes pass before the familiar tune -- "Heart and Soul", he now remembers -- starts to come together. He realizes now that this basic melody that he's plunking out is just that -- basic. It has no depth and is probably the equivalent to what eight year old piano students learn. He curses his younger self for not allowing Andy to advance him to the "grown up" version. Still, the tune is sweet and catchy and he finds himself humming along.

Cook's back is to the door and so he doesn't notice the sudden arrival of a guest until that person is right up on him, warm behind him and reaching. Cook starts when he feels the gentle hand on his shoulder and his hands crash against the keyboard.

"Oh, Archie, sorry -- I was just..."

David is pushing Cook to scoot over though as he wedges his smaller frame next to him on the bench. "No... keep going. Start again."

But Cook's embarrassed now and he puts his hands in his lap. "Oh no, I'm... I'm done now."

David puts his hands on the piano and starts playing. "Come on now, catch up... the longer you hesitate, the longer I look like a fool only playing this part."

And Cook is suddenly reminded that Andy did play a second part to the song, a part that helped give it a little dimensionality. He pokes again at the keys, at first totally not meeting David's playing, but once David pauses at the end of a measure, he is able to join up. Of course David's half sounds much better, and Cook fumbles a note every now and again, but together they sound all right, and David even ups the tempo just to give Cook a run for his money. Cook of course laughs in disbelief and David laughs at him laughing. Another minute passes as the repeated notes start to sound better and better and Cook feels a little twinge of something inside himself.

David adjusts himself so as to sit more upright and he clears his throat. A little humming to warm the vocal chords and then Cook is suddenly blessed with sweet sounds that feel like honey enrobing his heart.

"Heart and soul, I fell in love with you," David sings gently. Cook had no clue there were _words_ to this song.

"Heart and soul, the way a fool would do... Madly... because you held me tight, and stole a kiss in the night..."

Cook's fingers falter on the keys. "I never knew the words," he says sort of lamely.

"There's more," David says, still holding his end of the song. "Come on, keep going. Don't back out on me now..."

Cook looks at the keys and suddenly forgets what he is doing. Which was the first key again? The first one after the two black keys? The third? He brings his hand around and it seems to remember better than he, because it hits the correct note right away and falls back into its now familiar rhythm.

David licks his lips and releases more of the hypnotizing sounds. "Heart and soul, I begged to be adored... Lost control, and tumbled overboard..." Cook notes David's voice hitching at the last line and smiles, his heart squeezing in warmth. "Gladly... That magic night we kissed, there in the moon mist..."

Cook is stealing glances at David now, and when he again fumbles the keys he stops completely and looks at David, the scene of him singing this sweet song and playing the piano filling his entire self with that surge that tells him he loves him. David stops singing to look at him, and is half-heartedly still playing. He grins.

"What are you looking at?"

Cook answers by scooting closer and pressing his hand to David's hip. He leans in and catches David's pouty lips with his and kisses him for a good twenty seconds before he pulls away again.

David laughs through his grin as his hands fall silent on the keys. "What was that for?"

"Does it need to be _for_ anything?" Cook asks with mock irritation. "Because I love you?"

The embarrassed flush that comes to David's cheeks sets a small fire in Cook's stomach and he moves to swing his leg around so he's straddling the bench. He moves up as close as he can, tucking himself around David's twisted form and sneaking his hands around his middle. He kisses him again, this time with more force and massages his lips against those of his target. David's hands fall to the lap of his companion and he smoothes his fingers along the stitching of his jeans.

"There's still another verse," David whispers, leaning his forehead to Cook's and breathing the words against his lover's tight lips.

"Is there?" Cook replies, voice heavy with drunken haze.

David nods and parts his lips, again licking them slowly before continuing. Quietly, deliberately, and slow like a lazy summer afternoon, the final words escape him, pouring over Cook's mouth like a blanket of warmth and security.

"But now I see... what one embrace can do..."

Cook tightens his grip on his partner's waist as he grins.

"Look at me, it's got me loving you..."

At this Cook sneaks a brief kiss to David's lips and David smirks because he already knows the next line.

"Madly... That little kiss you stole..."

Cook laughs too now.

"Held all..." David presses another quick kiss, purposefully attempting to build anticipation. He speaks the final words.

"My heart," he says, barely whispering and nuzzling his nose against his lover's, "and soul."


End file.
